You're the Best, Barry!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Barry's always been there for Dawn. Whether it's to fix boo-boos or let a little girl see something truly magical and fantastical, he's always there. Twinleafshipping. (More comfort than hurt.)


"Owwwah!" Little Dawn cried, collapsing onto the ground and clutching her ankle.

Barry spun around to see his best friend crouched down with tears dropping onto her brand new pink sneakers. He bit his lip before falling down beside her and staring up under her bangs. "You OK, Dawnie?" he asked in a mumble.

Dawn shook her head and plopped onto her bottom, rubbing her eyes free of tears. "I-I hurt my ankle trying to catch y-you!" she explained, hiccupping through her words. "You needta slow down, you meanie!" she added.

Barry crossed his legs and leaned back, glancing around at their surroundings. He needed to help Dawn feel better…but how? Then, Barry spotted a stick under a tree. He hopped up and ignored Dawn's calls to him, jogging over to pick up the twig. It was fatter at the bottom and had a few tiny offshoots with leaves stuck to them. But, once Barry cleared those off, it looked a lot like a wand.

The little five-year-old ran back to his best friend and fell to his knees, a grin on his face. "Look what I found, Dawnie!" He grinned brightly, eyes squinted shut as he waved around his stick.

"Why did you pick up a branch?" Dawn asked, sniffling and wiping her nose.

Barry huffed and wagged a finger in Dawn's face. "This isn't a _branch_!" he said, "It's obviously a witchie's wand!"

"A witchie's wand?" Dawn repeated. Her crying had almost completely stopped at this point, just the occasional sniffle signaling she was still upset. "What's that do?"

Barry hopped up to his feet and started waving around the stick in the air. "Bippity, boppity, fix Dawnie!"

He tapped the end of the twig to Dawn's ankle, then pulled it back over his shoulder, smile spreading. "There!" he exclaimed, "Your foot don't hurt no more!"

Dawn looked down, moving her ankle around in little circles. He was right! She felt a lot better! Dawn jumped up and tugged Barry into a hug. "You're the best, Barry!"

* * *

Most people in Twinleaf thought it was strange that, at age seven, both Barry and Dawn still played pretend. Yet, the two still sat in their boat on the pond, "Princess" Dawn with her parasol and "Magician" Barry with the oars. Older people and fishermen liked to watch them, finding it entertaining what kind of stories they could come up with.

"So, what kind of _magic trick_ do you have up your sleeve today, Barry?" Dawn asked, twirling her parasol and bouncing her toes.

Barry smirked and stood up on the boat, pulling out the white-and-orange wand Dawn had helped him make. "Today, I will make a _Lapras_ appear out of this very pond!" Barry shouted, rocking the boat as he swung his arms.

Dawn gripped the sides of the boat, glaring at her friend as he enthusiastically started to wave his wand around. "Barry, there's no Lapras around here!" she shouted back, trying to be heard over the boy.

But, just to make her eat her own words, the transport pokemon popped its head out of the water. Dawn's eyes grew as wide as saucers in disbelief. Barry looked back at her, a smug grin taking over his face. "H-how did…" Dawn swallowed, standing up slowly and stepping closer to the pokemon.

Lapras called happily, dipping its head down for the girl to pet it. Hesitantly, Dawn placed her fingers on the pokemon and rubbed little circles that her momma taught her to use. Lapras splashed the water and made a noise of contentment, nuzzling into the girl's touch.

"It likes me!" she squealed, turning to face Barry with a smile on her face.

"Wait until you ride it, Princess Dawnie," Barry snickered, slipping off his shoes. Dawn stared down at him, hand paused on Lapras's head. She watched him roll up the legs of his pants, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Are ya just gonna stand there, or are ya gonna get ready to ride Lapras?!"

With another squeal, and a peak back down at the happy pokemon, Dawn dove to the bench and slipped off her mary-janes. "You're the best, Barry!"

* * *

Dawn stood in the contest hall, dressed in her new floor-length pink dress. She twiddled with the white ribbons, leaning against the doorway as she waited to hear her name. Buneary clung to her neck, trying to comfort her friend. It was the 12-year-old's first time competing in a contest, and despite rigorous training, Dawn was still shaking in her shoes.

"Hey, there's the future Top Coordinator!" Barry suddenly said. Dawn turned around, a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, Barry…" she greeted weakly.

Barry paused, twisting his face in slight disgust. "That doesn't sound like my Dawn at all!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and stepped away from the wall, arms crossed. "Sorry, Bare, I'm just nervous…" she admitted.

"Well, there's no need to be nervous!" Barry exclaimed.

"That's easy for you to say," Dawn giggled, shoving his shoulder. "You've never been nervous a day in your life."

That one made Barry laugh. "No, I've been nervous plenty of times! But, I just use that to make me work harder!"

"Well, I don't know how to do that," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

Barry scrunched up his face, reaching in his back pocket for something. He produced a white and orange stick, holding it out in front of Dawn with one eyes shut and his tongue stuck out. "Do you remember what this is?" he asked.

"Barry, magic isn't real," Dawn snickered, placing her hands behind her back.

"Only if you don't believe!" Barry countered. "C'mon, just give it a shot! It'll make all your nerves disappear, I promise."

Dawn sighed and shut her eyes, letting Barry wave the "wand" around her in tiny little circles. He muttered the magic words and then made a big gesture with his arms, standing on his toes as Dawn opened her eyes. "There!" Barry exclaimed, "All better!"

"Barry, I know you mean well, but-"

Dawn was cut off when Barry pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her jump. He stepped back and put his hands behind his head as the girl recollected herself. "There's more where that came from when you win, but if you lose you're getting such a big fine!"

With that, Barry ran off toward the audience seats, hoping to still be able to nab a place in the front row. Dawn watched him run, smiling as she shook her head.

"Bun?" Buneary patted Dawn's hair to get a reaction from the girl.

Dawn looked up at her pokemon, giggling as she scratched behind the bunny's ear. "That Barry…he's the best."

" _Up next we have Dawn Berlitz and her Buneary!"_

Dawn took a deep breath and made her way out to the stage. When the spotlight hit her, she could have sworn she heard Barry's boisterous cheering. Lucas's voice might have been in there as well. With a grin, she held out her arm, "Buneary, Jump Kick!"

 **Ah, gotta love Barry. This was a fun little time-line oneshot to write!**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
